Guardian Chronicles 3: New Beginnings
by StSE
Summary: G1: implied slash/romance. Skyfire returns to Starscream's life in an unexpected way, but not before getting a promise from Scream's newest creation.
1. Skyfire's Deal

_**Note: **__This is part of my rewrite of this series. I hope you enjoy as I try to develop the character of Raptor more fully._

_**Raptor the Character: **__F-22 stealth Seeker, built by G1 Starscream in __**Raptor Chronicles 1:The Beginning. **__Was animated using a human spark, so she thinks and feels in a human way - not Cyrbertonian way._

**Sky Fire**

Raptor had some spare time on her hands. With Starscream muttering about something, and chasing her out of their hangar, she now flew recon around their region. This bored her to death, and she found herself mulling over the very personal information that she had downloaded from the Autobot Mainframe. Most of it was quite boring, but there had been some interesting tidbits. Tidbits that mentioned a relationship between Starscream and some Autobot named Skyfire.

A few intercepted messages had supported the idea that this Skyfire was still interested in Scream's where-abouts. Several fellow Autobots had mentioned a concern over his distraction since he had learned that Scream was alive. This Autobot could be of some value to me! She pondered.

She had found the most recent location of this Autobot – and he was stationed at a place called Lorya-4. Which left him out of her grasp, since she'd never traveled space as a human – and a few days wasn't time enough to not only figure out how to do it as a jet, but to find him and get back in time to meet back up with Scream as ordered. She sighed, you think you get a lucky break, and then it's just taken away like that!

She mulled over these things in her mind as she lazily flew with the Jet Stream. The comforting, steady flow – sang a lullaby under her wings. She didn't bother to Cloak, since this high up; she was truly invisible to detection. She thought about the whole idea of teleportation, was it truly a warp between bubbles of reality as the physicists were claiming? So few could actually perform this – that it just wasn't studied much. She grinned as she did a hundred meter teleport for the sheer fun of just doing it. _But I never was good at understanding physics anyways!_ She snickered to herself.

Then the file of Skyfire popped into the forefront of her thoughts. Yes, he was a rather impressive looking 'bot – but his personnel files had him listed more as a scientist than a soldier, and all his reviews called him rather laid back, predictable and calm. _Pretty much the complete opposite of his old boyfriend, Scream,_ She snickered to herself. Absentmindedly she teleported again; with the big white Shuttle's picture in her mind.

Everything seemed normal at first, the sensory darkness, the swishing feeling of going through a plasma state of being. But yet, this time was different, it was going on for far longer than the customary split second. As she continued in teleport phase, a fear began to rise up in her_. __My god! I forgot to set coordinates before warping! Shit_! A black terror began to rise. Her energy stores were being sucked down fast – Teleporting had always taken a decent chunk – but since it was only done in fractions of seconds, she had never been bothered by the drain. But this time – the drain was immense_! __Fuck! What was I thinking? I'm going to get stuck in this phase!_

Then she was suddenly out of the warp phase, in complete sensory disorientation because of the sheer length of the teleport. She felt herself falling through a very thin atmosphere, with very little gravity affecting her. Gyros and Stabilizers strained to re-adjust to this new environment, sensors streamed in atmospheric composition data. In her confusion she heard a deep voice say; "Now isn't this a shock! A Decepticon just falls outt've no where – and then seems to be forgetting how to fly!"

She got a visual lock on that voice; a huge white jet loomed above her. His Autobot insignia shined in the light of the Blue Dwarf peeking over the planet's horizon_. __Oh my God! It can't be! _She thought, and then hoped that all those personnel files on him were right – she sure as hell wasn't ready to fight him. 'Um, are you Skyfire?' she radioed in a very weak voice.

'Sure am,' he replied, then chuckled, 'So are we going to start fighting now? Or just keep looking at each other?'

'I not in the mood to fight – if your not..' she said in a conspiratorial tone, 'and I won't say a word to either of our boss's either!'

He laughed again, a beautiful warm laughter. 'You sure are the strangest Decepticon that's ever just appeared in thin air! And I do like your sense of humor!'

'Thank you, yours ain't bad either!' she joked, happy to seem to have finally found a 'bot that she could relax around. 'By the way, I've been looking for you.'

'You have?? And why's that?'

'I'll tell you when we find a good place to land – that long teleport really dragged my primaries!' She wasn't desperate, since she had effectively over fueled at Autobot City, she did have some back up energon on her. But she had to land in order to consume it!

He studied this gray/green Decepticon with interest. She actually seemed sincere, but yet, she was a Decepticon – how'd he go about explaining this to headquarters? But yet, if the rumors about Starscream were true – only a Decepticon would be able to tell him what he needed to know! 'Ok, there's a flat plateau about 100km due west of our current position. I'll follow you in.' Always safer to be BEHIND a combat jet – than in front of it.

**Heart to Heart**

Raptor understood his line of reasoning, but decided that she'd have to accept it – to show good faith on her part. So she banked and set off on the new flight plan. The thin atmosphere and light gravity were still messing with her, but her gyros and stabilizers were automatically adjusting to the changes.

They landed together with a swirl of dust. Then transformed and sized each other up. He was much bigger than Raptor and towered over her – but his expression was of curious amusement. 'I'm curious, since when did Decepticons start building females?' he asked as he cocked his head in amused interest. True, the femme was a combat-built Seeker, but he felt no hostility from her, so he highly doubted that she'd come here to fight. She laughed as she sat down and pulled out her energon stash. Her amusement and relaxed manner caused a smile to pass over his light gray façade. It was obvious she wasn't going to answer until she'd sipped a little energon – must've been getting pretty low! So he sat down across from her and watched her.

'Why is that ALWAYS the first question I get?!' she exclaimed to him, rolling her optics in mock exaggeration.

He laughed again, this femme was truly a character, so different from most cons. Perhaps Vector Sigma had screwed up Galvatron's orders when it had sparked this femme? 'Maybe because it's the most obvious question? Guess I could have started with – Why didn't you try blowing me out of the sky? Or – Are you here to try and capture me?'

She looked up at him, this was going to be the easiest conversations with a mech she'd had! 'He, he, you've got a point! Let's see, I don't think I have the cargo capacity to capture you and drag you back to where ever…I was having a hard enough time FLYING in this thin atmosphere – that I doubt I COULD blow you away..He, he.. Without some practice anyways…'

'You should be a comedian!' Skyfire chuckled, 'But you're still avoiding the initial question.'

'Normally, I would start by telling you to sit down – but since your already sitting..' she caught his curiosity, and he leaned forward a bit. 'Seems an old buddy of yours decided to build me. Maybe he's getting lonely or something?' she snickered and shrugged.

Skyfire mulled that over for a bit, his optics widening at the connotation. There's only one 'old buddy' who'd be able to build something like her – and then have the gale to put a Decepticon sticker on her! 'Starscream?" he stated more than asked. His optics narrowed as he studied the femme more closely. He had to admit, Starscream had built a heck of a Seeker.

She nodded, noting the glimmer of excitement that he was trying to hide.

Putting a wary expression on his face, Skyfire leaned back and crossed his arms. "So, did he send you to find me?" he asked, keeping his excitement out of his voice the best that he could.

Taking another sip of her energon, she offered Skyfire a swig. "No," she winked at him, "But he still misses you; he tries to hide it from me."

Taking the offered energon, the big shuttle took a swig and handed it back to her, his expression one of thoughtful contemplation. "You know he'd probably be furious to know that you're here," he stated. But in his meta, he could picture the state of fury the red Seeker'd be in – when he found out what she'd done. But this femme didn't seem the least bit worried, very interesting….

She nodded, drinking another sip and handing it back to him.

Skyfire studied her intently, "So just why are you risking his displeasure?" She seemed more intelligent and conniving than any con he'd met before, so he highly doubted that she'd found him just for the hell of it, she had a motive.

Her crimson optics met his. "To give you two the second chance, which I never got," she explained. The true depth of that statement – the mech would never know. For she'd never have the chance she was giving him… Never feel the warm arms of her dead husband and child around her… Never again… Forcing herself back into the here-and-now, she again swore to keep that same misery from happening to another mother.. And to do that – she needed this mech's assistance..

His optics widened in surprise. She obviously knew about the depth of the two males' relationship prior to the war, and he doubted Starscream was where she had found out. Yes, this Seeker was very intelligent to have not only found out, but to find him and sneak under Scream's very thrusters to come here. "I doubt that that is possible. I'm Autobot, he's Decepticon," He shrugged to emphasize the problem.

She grinned, "How can you truly call him a Decepticon now? He's alone, abandoned by that faction. Now he merely stands on the outside, just an observer to this war."

"You bring up an interesting point. But I can tell he built you for a rather specific purpose," he replied as he made a point to slowly scan her air frame up-and-down. Skyfire took another sip of energon, handing the almost empty cube back to her. He had realized that Starscream had most likely built her in his never-ending quest to destroy Galvatron.

She nodded, "You are very perceptive. But you know I'll have to go alone, for Starscream will only get in my way."

"So just where am I in this picture?" he asked, curious as to why she came here.

Cocking her head, she looked at him with a humorous expression. "I'll tell you, but you have to swear you've never met me. Nor know of anything I'm going to tell you," she flatly stated, making it obvious that without this agreement, she'd simply leave without further comment.

Studying her optics, Skyfire realized that it'd be hard for him to explain this to Autobot command anyways, and it might be his only shot at finding Scream – so he nodded his agreement.

Leaning closer to him, a devilish smile crossed her face. "I'm soon to leave. Galvatron has sent a negotiator to find me, to secure the services of the femme Bounty Hunter," she chuckled, "Once I join their ranks, it may take me Earth years to attain the position I need to be in.. Years, that poor Starscream will be all alone."

Skyfire's optics widened slightly. He hadn't realized just how smart this Seeker was. She had apparently gotten the Cons interested in her already, and was now preparing to infiltrate them. The poor fools never realizing that she was an assassin. "So you want me to keep him company," Skyfire snorted, "I doubt he'd even want to meet with me right now."

Raptor laughed, her optics gleaming in pure mischief. "If I GIVE you to him, he won't have much of a choice, now will he. You don't think he'd kill you, do you?" she cocked her head as she asked.

"You've got to be kidding!" Skyfire stammered in disbelief at her plan, "You think he's actually going to believe that you were able to kidnap me?"

Raptor snickered as she finished off the energon. "Considering the chaos I've already caused your Autobots on Earth," her crimson orbs flashed as she began to list them, "Taken out Defensor, kidnapped Skydive and Magnus, escaped imprisonment.. Why not?"

"Yep, I've heard about that hunting Seeker. So that's you huh?" Skyfire mused, still not feeling threatened in the least by her.

He thought about it some more. No, he didn't think Starscream would kill his aft – if Skyfire was presented to him as a 'captive.' But, Skyfire was a member of the Autobots – so Raptor'd have to negotiate with him before he'd agree to do this. Even though his spark wanted to agree right now… To fly to Starscream's side….

"Ok, I'll do it – on a condition," he said to her.

She cocked her head in interest, "And that would be?"

"No more personal vendetta's against my friends," Skyfire stated firmly.

She stared at him long and hard. Obviously, he'd heard that she was going after certain Autobot killers because of their past actions. He was demanding that she agree to stop their punishment, or he wouldn't keep Scream out of her way. Grinding her jaw, she realized she'd have to do it – for her new target was the true source of all the humans pain, without Galvatron, there would've been no war. Was this worth agreeing to never target the killers again? Yes..

But in war, she'd still have to engage the Autobots – as a Decepticon soldier. "You do realize, to be accepted by the Decepticons I'll…"

He cut her off, "That's fine, as long as it isn't personally motivated anymore."

"If they come after me?" she queried, not wanting to agree not to defend herself.

"Self defense is fine."

"We have a deal then?"

"Deal."

_--_

_Please review.._


	2. Gift exchange

Part XIII –Raptor Chronicles

**Mountain Contemplations…**

The icy crystals of snow fell dreamily onto the dull gray/green painted metal. Crimson orbs watched the silent progress of the snow, in turning the symbols of war into a white blanket of peace. A smile passed over her light gray façade, for in the peaceful winter valleys of the great Himalayans, she could, indeed, be one with the peace of the timeless organic cycles of her home world.

She looked next to her, at the Autobot who had followed her, seemingly supporting her future actions. Yes, she could see why Scream had been attracted to this Autobot. He was both deeply intelligent and calm, able to not only see the complexities of her plans, but to understand that if they came to fruition – his species had the hopes of peace. Skyfire's deep blue optics watched the silent snow fall with the same peaceful relaxation that Raptor was.

_Yes, Earth's now just my home world, no longer shall it be my home._ She sighed thoughtfully, for all of the information she had gathered, deciphered and now understood, had given her insight into the reason for her creation. Scream had a vendetta as deep and painful as her own had been, and she knew that many of his brothers had the same burning pain within their souls. But unlike Scream, they all cowered in fear of their tormentor. This same tormentor was the original source for all of her pain as well, for without him, the strands of history would've changed course, and the war never have come to pass. Yes, she now understood that Scream had built her to assassinate his former lord, but she also knew that the Lord's followers would never again follow one such as Scream.

She considered these facts carefully, mulling possibilities over in her mind. Yes, the Lord's men were obviously interested in her, as they had already made contact with her. She knew it was now onlya matter of time, before they returned to negotiate with her again. Yes, I'm sure they've enjoyed all the news footage from the bay. She imagined with such clarity, the forces of Charr gathered around monitors, gasping in pleasure at the swiftness in which she had dispatched Defensor. She knew that this would only have deepened their desires to obtain her loyalty to their cause.

Yes, she contemplated the future in the silent winter peace; How to turn minds to new ideals and win over warriors hearts to accept a new queen. And in the end, to tie the knots of the split rope together and make it again whole.

Standing up, the tall, lithe Seeker stretched with feline grace, the imposing Autobot jet getting to his feet next to her. In a smooth, seamless action they jumped from the cliff face, transformed and were off. Only the super sonic booms rumbling in a multitude of echoes reminded the brooding mountains of the future queen that they had briefly hosted.

**Rekindled Passions**

Motioning for Skyfire to duck into one of the other hangars, Raptor quickly tied his arms. Making sure they were loose enough for the big Autobot to slide out of if he wanted, then with a wink, she left him there. She noted with pleasure the grin that was spreading over Skyfire's face, he would wait there patiently until the next morning, as per their agreement.

Before she left, she turned, her crimson optics meeting those brilliant blue orbs that glowed in the blackness. A silent understanding passed between them. And Raptor knew with certainty that this Autobot was innocent of the pain that his faction had caused. She felt no animosity towards him, just as he had none for her. They both had the same want.. The same desire.. For the fighting and pain to one day cycle end.. He was the first Autobot that Raptor could consider a 'friend'… The first mech she could call a 'friend'. And even though it may be many Earth years before they would meet again, their new friendship would stay strong..

Entering the other hangar, Raptor carried herself tall and proud; quite confidence in every stride. "You've had a very busy week, my beautifully deadly creation.." a high-pitched male voice greeted her. He looked her up and down approvingly. "I see that you've made some modifications to yourself as well," he stated. He noticed a change within her. A strange confidence that filled the very air of the quiet hangar like an aura.. His optics narrowed in suspicion as she strode towards him.. Like she was HIS commander – instead of the other way around.

She reached over and ran her fingers lightly over his cheek, following its curve to his lips. "I need more of a challenge than mere Autobots can give me, my Scream" she stated, her voice soft and sure. She smiled, "My vengeance has been satisfied; now I wish to satisfy the pain within you." Her crimson optics locked with his, the overpowering sense of her complete control seeking to overwhelm the red Seeker. But it wasn't a threatening type of sensation, it was as if she was in control of the very future!

Could it be?? Has she learned what he built her for!? Starscream shuddered with the anticipation; His optics glowing bright with excitement. Her optics shown with the deep sense of knowing, and he could feel her look straight into his very core! He licked his lips with his glossa… The taste of Galvatron's future spilt energon covering them…

"I've met the Decepticons, Scream – they too – long for a change.." she continued, "But you know, I've got to do this alone. They mustn't learn that you are involved at all.."

Silent rage built up within him, how she dare say this! But yet, he somehow knew that she was so – right. If they knew he was guiding her actions, she'd never get close to Galvatron.. Never get her chance to strike… To kill… This is why he'd used human-sparks.. His assassin had to have the ability to think, plan and strike on her own.. The fact that she'd had a very personal reason to end the war had only made her more effective… More efficient.. Now she was focused on the root cause of the conflict.. And he knew she wouldn't stop.. Wouldn't fail.. Just as she had been a true blight on the Autobots.. Unstoppable.. Unpredictable… She would now be the same to Galvatron.. Which was what Starscream fantasized about.. But even though she was right that he couldn't be involved.. He so wanted to see Galvatron off-line.. Feel Galvatron's energon coating his armor…

"Shhh… my Scream.." She put her finger lightly on his lips, smiling warmly, and understanding showing in her façade. "Once you knew what the meaning of life was, before Megatron took that knowledge away from your consciousness," she said softly.

Scream's optics narrowed – what in Primus's name was she talking about! Power was everything! He'd sacrificed everything – even his own life – in the quest! What else was there? What else was worth a mech's life?

She kissed him lightly, silencing his unspoken words. Then she looked tenderly at him, as if she truly cared about him. As she stroked his cheek she set her finger across his lips again. That silent aura of confidence surrounded her. "Once you kissed other lips, with love felt between both sets," she said as she seemed to stare into his very spark.. Seeing his history before the war…

He looked at her, too mesmerized with her quite dominance, to try to argue any more. Her insight is so deep, he thought. "But those lips are no longer mine to touch!" he said in bitterness, "War and hate have ended any love that was felt." How did she know about Skyfire? How had she guessed? Who else could she be referring too?! But the last time he had even laid optics on that mech – it was as a traitor. He had tried to off-line Skyfire.. To bury the emotional pain once-and-for-all.. After that, power had been his only lover.. His only friend.. His only passion.. But that quest was over for him. Now he knew with certainty, that he'd have to sit back and wait patiently.. Wait patiently for his greatest creation to hand him that power.. Yes, he was bitter that he himself would not earn it by his own merits – but in the end.. When he had full command of the Decepticons again.. Would it really matter?

She gently ran her fingertips along his cockpit; the warmth of renewed sensory stimulation calmed him. "But unlike me, the one that loved you once; is still alive," she said in a low tone.

He looked into her deep red orbs, wanting to be lost within their depths. Even though he wasn't emotionally attached to her in the least.. She was his tool.. His creation.. He envisioned himself being coroneted as the Decepticon commander, with her at his side. For with her, no one would dare to challenge him..

"When we kiss, I sense sometimes that it is not me whom you're kissing – but him," her optics glowed brighter in the darkness of the hangar. Almost as if she was silently accusing him of playing her…

Was she jealous?? Did this anger her? His optics widened at the thought. He had thought he could keep his natural unattraction to femmes – hidden from her. But obviously, he was wrong. He wondered if this would affect his control over her.. But then he realized he no longer truly had control over her.. She was autonomous.. She was going to fulfill his greatest dream – because it was now hers.. She knew he had no emotional connection to her.. It didn't seem to bother her in the least.

She cocked her head, still caressing his red and blue painted metal. "You now stand on the outside, like me. And from this vantage point, maybe the time is right to see if that love is truly dead – or if the coals are still warm and could be rekindled?" she took his lips again. "Perhaps while you wait for me to finish my mission, you will have the time to explore that realm again."

He mulled this over in his meta, remembering with fondness those wonderful vorns before the war. Before the war took his love away from him, and filled its place with coldness and hate. But could Skyfire ever truly forgive him for all that he had done as a Decepticon? Could Skyfire ever love him again?

She saw it in his optics. Yes, there's still feeling for Skyfire in there. So, she had been on the right track. Now only time will tell, if the seeds she had planted within the two males, would grow and blossom. She smiled and kissed him with a passion he had not felt from her before. "I have a present for you, my Creator."

**The Gift.**

Curious, Scream followed her to the other hangar, the cold dark blackness inside hiding her 'gift'. They entered the darkness, his optics quickly adjusted to see those familiar blue optics staring back up at him. With shock, the red Seeker realized that she had captured Skyfire, and brought the Autobot to him as a 'gift.'

Raptor grinned., "He's all yours. I'll leave you two alone for a while." With that, she disappeared out of the hangar.

--

The old hangar creaked as the cold winds blew hard against its sides, but warmth was felt inside. Raptor leaned against its rusted wall, a happy smile on her face at the thought of what might be going on in the neighboring hangar. The warmth of satisfaction of enabling happiness, spread through her very soul; making her feel, almost human again. True, Starscream was nothing more than a selfish prick in her opinion, but something about Skyfire made her hope for his happiness. Even if he found it in the arrogant asswipe who'd 'created' her.

A few Earth hours later, she heard the sound of two Jets walking into the hangar. Their metal feet and thrusters clanging against the thick concrete of the floor.. She looked up, meeting the big white jet's optics. Skyfire gave her a conspiratorial wink as she noticed he was no longer bound.

Starscream regarded her steadily, his emotions unreadable. "You've given me quit the gift, soldier" he said in an uncharacteristically soft and warm voice. Her optics brightened, and she stood up with an expression of calm understanding. "I've also been working hard on a gift for you, Raptor," he said, watching her expression change to one of thoughtful anticipation.

"Come, my newest creations," he ordered, and three diminutive androids swiftly ran up to them. He looked at her, a strange warmth radiating from his optics.. Pride for both her and these new creations on his face… "These are your new children, but they are far more powerful than any children you've known!" he bragged.

She reached down to gently stroke the shoulders of the tiny droids. Fascinated as they turned to her and looked up at her with expressions of surprise at her caress… Making excited beeps they indicated they wanted to climb in her hand. As she complied, they hoped in with a flourish of excitement, then jumped to her intakes. Tucking themselves inside and gabbering in their strange language with much excitement… Somehow she knew they were happy to be given to her.. That they were somehow now connected to her.. With the three happy minicons perched on her intakes, she turned her optics back to her creator.

"These three minicons will help you in your mission against Galvatron," he informed her. "At your command, they can merge and become the most powerful close combat weapon in the universe! The Star Saber!" he cackled, picturing the visage of Galvatron in his death throes, realizing that it was Starscream's creations that ultimately defeated him. Yes, Starscream getting the final victory!

"Thank you, Scream.." Raptor said, both surprised and impressed at her former master's seeming change of heart towards her. "It may take a long time – but I will fulfill your vengeance – my vengeance - against Galvatron, my Scream." Her optics turned to Skyfire's. To see his reaction to her calling Scream 'hers'. But he wasn't bothered in the least. His optics actually seemed to be filled with pity, for she had given him something – that she would never know again… Never have that second chance…

"Then YOU will be the Decepticon commander.. Their 'Queen'," Scream stated, realizing the most likely future path for her. But he fully intended to take his place next to her. Even if they weren't bond mates, she would help HIM rule. She would keep the troops in line. Yes, she truly was his greatest creation.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Then there may be peace on the horizon, as the Decepticons relearn the meaning of life, and new philosophies of true domination," she knew what Starscream was envisioning. But unbeknowest to him, she wasn't about to let the red Seeker continue the war as the con commander. Somehow, she would find a way to end the war for good. But the first stage of that was to infiltrate… To learn… To eventually assassinate.. To lead..

"And may you use that peace to recombine the two factions," Skyfire stated. He prayed that this was how it would end.. That the intelligent human-spark within the deadly assassin would find a way to create peace as she infiltrated those ranks.. Became their leader...

"End the War, Raptor. Make the Decepticons finally able to shine in all the glory that should have been ours long ago!" Scream said, and smiled as the millennia of weight lifted off of his shoulders and settled onto hers.

She kissed him on his cheek. "You will always be close to my heart, my creator!" sure she was lying a bit, but she wasn't going to let him know her true plans..

The two males watched as she strode out of the hangar, the three diminutive jets following their new 'mother'; her only family now. She looked back over her shoulder. "I wish you two all the luck, my friends," she said softly. More to Skyfire than to Scream – and the big Autobot knew it.

Starscream smiled at what he thought was his first true friend in a millennia. "I too, wish you luck in your quest, my future queen_." _Yes, she would be HIS 'Queen' – when he regained his power over the Decepticons…

_--_

_Please review.._


	3. Safe Escape

Safe Escape

**Safe Escape**

"Optimus, something's flying toward Autobot City," Springer reported. His intake system gasped for air flow, since he'd run as fast as he could when the report had come in. He didn't know what it was, but since it was unannounced, he didn't think it was good…

Nodding to the mech to transform the city into battle fortress mode; Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus went outside the walls. With their weapons ready, they scanned the skies, waiting for the bogie to come into range. All of them warming up their hydraulic systems, preparing for battle…

The big white jet came into view, his fuselage showing heavy damage, only one engine still functioning. Waves of thick black smoke flowed from his remaining engine.. He was in critical condition… He was going down.. And going down fast! In shock, the Autobots put away their weapons and ran towards where Skyfire was crash landing.

"Sloggers Skyfire, what in the slaggin' name happened to you?" Ultra Magnus asked as he scanned the Autobot's extensive damage. He pulled out his fire extinguisher and began to put out the flames from the flyer's overheated engine. The sound of the Protectobots' sirens filling the air as they were dispatched and heading towards the scene…

"And why are you on Earth?!" Prime added, knowing where Skyfire had been currently assigned. It didn't make sense. How in Primus's name had he gotten here without them knowing? And how had he gotten into such a damaged state?

The white jet groaned, "You all didn't warn me about a certain Seeker. The sloggin' femme took me by surprise." His wings trembled slightly. "The Con teleported my aft here after she blew me out of the sky," he grumbled.

"So she can teleport that far?" Ultra Magnus stated more than asked, his optics widening in shock. That was millions – MILLIONS – of light years! Totally unheard of!

"Apparently, she doesn't think logically like us. Through some rather creative modifications, she's increased her range far beyond what's ever been flown," Skyfire told them. Because he was a scientist by nature, it made sense for him to have made such an observation.

"Sloggers! Darned Seeker!" Springer cussed. Now none of their installations would be safe from her. She wasn't limited to Earth anymore.

Rodimus patted his wing, his expression one of great concern for the big jet. "Can you transform?" he asked.

"I think so, but I carried someone with me," Skyfire grunted, "And he's in far worse shape than I am." He couldn't very well transform with passengers in him.

**Alibi**

After the two jets were repaired, they were debriefed fully. Starscream amazed the Autobots at his willingness to answer all of their questions this time.

According to the two; Raptor had kidnapped Skyfire and presented him as a 'present' to her master. There had been an argument between the two Seekers, since Starscream had not authorized her actions. This argument ended when the femme went into a blind rage and went after Starscream with everything in her arsenal.

After she had left, Skyfire had gotten loose of his bonds and had brought Starscream to Autobot City, figuring they'd repair the Seeker if he'd talk. Starscream was more than willing to talk, since he now believed that his creation was completely out of control, and not even he was safe. He did not know where she was, or what she'd do next.

--

Leaving the two jets to recharge in the repair bay, Ultra Magnus and Prime walked towards the Control center. A dark black cloud of dread hung over the two commanders. This Seeker was far more dangerous than they had first suspected. No one, not even her own creator, was safe from her fury.

"From what we've seen of her, their story makes sense," Ultra Magnus mumbled to his leader. Dread was in his voice, as he watched the dust from their footsteps rise lazily in the dry air. Would they all eventually become dust now? As this enraged Seeker targeted one-after-another?

Prime nodded, "Unfortunately she's now even more of a danger than ever, since she's free of any control." He wondered where she'd turn up next.. Where she'd strike next.. He doubted that Autobots would be her only target now… Maybe they'd get lucky and she'd attack the cons – before the cons could convince her to join their ranks?

"Wonder what she'll do next?" the big blue Mech pondered. She was unpredictable this one.. And very effective as well.. He hated both traits.

"I'm afraid we'll know soon enough.." Optimus said with dread in his voice as his blue optics met those of his old friend…

**Accepted**

As the two Commanders left the repair bay, the two lovers looked at each other with hidden grins. Their story had been fully accepted, and now Starscream would be allowed to stay with Skyfire as Raptor performed her mission.

Leaning into the big Jet's side, Starscream stretched. "You didn't have to hit me with quite so much laser fire," he muttered. His whole chassis stung from Skyfire's strafing. Ya, they'd had to make it 'believable' that Raptor'd done it – but sloggers it hurt. He had a sneaking suspicion that Skyfire had used the excuse to punish him a little bit for the last time they'd met..

Skyfire grinned, "Had to make it believable. Next time don't take out one of my engines, ok?" His optics met Starscream's.. He almost thought he saw an arrogant smirk pass over the Seeker's face. Maybe Scream had used the excuse for a little payback?

The two chuckled, for they had purposefully damaged each other in order to create their alibi. For both themselves – and Raptor; for Galvatron would never accept her, unless she'd tried to destroy her own creator. And now, it looked like she had done just that very thing.

**Decepticon Eavesdropping**

Cyclonus listened in on the Autobot frequencies. With much interest, he listened to the recent reports of Skyfire's abduction and Starscream's near-termination. Now the Autobots were in a panic, for this Bounty Hunter was truly out of control and free to target any of them.

_So Starscream's lost control of yet another one of his creations, just like the Combaticons_. The purple mech chuckled at the sheer irony, for this creation far exceeded the Combaticons in her craftiness, and would be a perfect addition to the Decepticon army. He just had to locate her and negotiate the terms… Since she so obviously hated Autobots, it should be relatively simple to turn her to the Decepticon cause.. And she'd fit so perfectly into the ranks..

--

Please review..


	4. All We Have Is Time

All We Have Is Time

**All We Have Is Time..**

"Mmmmm, that's the spot," Skyfire murmured as he stretched his arm a little higher. The annoying kink is his linkages there, now being worked on by the red Seeker.

Kneeling next to the big white jet, Starscream slid his fingers further into the exposed joint. Skyfire'd been complaining so much about the tight linkage, he'd finally had enough and told the freagin' jet to find a place to land – and he'd fix it! So now they were on top of a plateau which overlooked an expansive arid wasteland of dunes and crumbling mountains. The two moons of this particular planet, could be seen just peaking over the horizon, as if waiting for the distant star to set.

The Autobot looked over at his mate. Since he was lying flat on his back, it was one of those rare occasions that he found himself looking UP at the smaller Seeker. The situation they were currently in, reminded him so much of the past.. Those many vorns ago.. Before the war.. When they'd explored the cosmos together.. Finding new worlds and new star systems… Depending on each other in order to stay fully maintained.. Fully functional.. Skyfire smiled in happiness, for he'd never believed in a million vorns that this would ever happen again.. Yet here he was.. Here Starscream was.. Both of them now outside of the war..

But deep inside he knew how changed Starscream had become because of the war. Even though the red Seeker never mentioned it, Skyfire knew he was waiting in great anticipation for the news that Galvatron had been assassinated.. Then Starscream would rush to Raptor's side. Claim his position as her commander. As the Decepticon commander… But something about Raptor made Skyfire wonder if that would come to pass. He knew without a doubt – she'd one day cycle assassinate Galvatron.. But she was smarter than Starscream – or any mech for that matter – gave her credit for. Because of her human-spark, she had imagination.. She could envision multiple future paths open to the Transformers. She could deduct which actions would bring each to pass.. And the one thing that Skyfire saw all too clearly – was that Raptor wasn't doing this in the interest of the Cybertronians…. She was doing this in the interest of the humans.. And even though he loved Starscream with all of his spark – he doubted that having Scream as a leader would be in the best interests of the humans.

Feeling Starscream's fingers slide in deeper, Skyfire relaxed and enjoyed the attention. He turned his optics from the red Seeker and scanned the barren landscape. Yes, this was a raw, developing world. Just now settling down enough so that microscopic organic life could begin to take hold… In his meta he could envision it many millions of vorns from now. Perhaps it would look much like Earth then? Perhaps a new organic sentient life would develop here?

A wave of pleasure stimuli rolled over him, interrupting his contemplation. His blue optics glittered as he again turned his attention to Starscream. The red Seeker had a devilish gleam in his red optics as he slid his leg over Skyfire's chassis. His fingers sliding in deeper.. Stroking sensitive bearings…

--

"You can never keep your meta on task, can you?" Skyfire chuckled as he rebooted.

The red Seeker laying on top of him, stretched seductively as he fully reactivated. He'd thoroughly enjoyed his little 'pleasure torture' of Skyfire, since it'd predictably ended with both of them overloading. "Hmmm, a great meta is always scanning all options," he murmured. He traced Skyfire's Autobot insignia with his fingertips, wondering if he'd convince the flyer to replace them with Decepticon when he regained command. It wouldn't look good for him to have a marked Autobot of all mechs standing beside him as bond mate.

"Still wishing you could figure a way to change those, hmm?" Skyfire asked. Lifting a hand, he caressed one of the Seeker's sensitive wings, wishing just as much that he could get those insignias off his bond mate.. Make the Seeker forget about his power quest.. Make him just happy to explore.. To love..

Starscream sat up, grinning at Skyfire. The flyer knew him all to well. "Won't look good for the supreme con leader to have an Autobot bond mate," he flatly stated. He straightened his shoulders, envisioning himself in that position right now.

Skyfire snorted, "If you truly lead, then no one will question – now will they?" Slowly, he sat up, encircling the Seeker straddling him with his arms. Yes, he did love Starscream – but the darned Seeker would never get over his perceived superiority to everyone else.

"Mmmm, you have a point. Anyone that has an issue – we'll just sic Raptor on them," Starscream smirked. Taking Skyfire's lips, he slowly invaded with his glossa.. Teasing.. Exploring.. Commanding… Just as he would one day command the cons again..

Enjoying Starscream's passionate kiss, Skyfire wondered if the mech would ever realize that he had no power over his creation anymore.. But that was something to be dealt with in the future.. So putting the thought out of his meta.. He enjoyed the here-and-now.. Starscream back in his arms.. The war so far away that it no longer seemed to matter..

--

The star set over the horizon. The planet's two moons lit the landscape in an eerie glow. The silence of the new beginning of organic life, now intermixed with the sounds of pleasure… The new beginning of an ancient love..

--

Please review…


End file.
